Kevin
Kevin, is the host of the camp and the rival of all the contestants. He is known for showing up at the worst times, but being merciful. He is the Personal representaion of Kevandkeith42120 (The owner of the camp and this wiki). Biography Kevin is the oldest of two boys. He has grown to be very competitive. He goes easy on the contestants to help them feel better in the beginning. His starter was a cyndaquil, which he named Blaze, which he got from Professor Elm. Personality Kevin is kind-hearted and intelligent. He is always willing to help others and is very understanding. He is very close with all of his pokemon and believes nicknames help him form an even stronger bond with them. Kevin's Quilava, Blaze, is competitive and doesn't like losing. He has a tendency to be a little hot-headed. He seems to have some feelings for Zero's bulbasaur Saura. Kevin's Sandile, Sandz, is known for his Moxie ability that is not seen much because of Sandz's weakness to fighting types always being exploited. Sandz tends to be depressed because he feels he is weak, but always gives his best in battles. Kevin's Nidorino, King, is a major flirt and also a strong battler. The contestants do not know about him yet. Kevin's Eevee, Luna, is the only female pokemon Kevin has at the moment. She was named Luna because Kevin knew she wanted to evolve into an umbreon. Kevin and Luna tend to fight though, which may be why Luna has not evolved yet. Progress Prior-Episode 1 Kevin lost continuous battles against each of the contestants, but it only made his cyndaquil stronger. He somehow got to Corey first to get his Bumper Badge. Episode 1 Due to the route to Meiser City being blocked Kevin used his money to rent a room in Bumper City's hotel and wait it out to face each of the contestant trainers. Losing every battle, except one, he still managed to keep his head held high. After Paul's battle he snuck out in the middle of the night to get to Meiser City first. Episode 2 Kevin was in Meiser City where he met Hunter and they decided to travel together. Kevin and Hunter did see some of the contestant trainers, but Kevin decided to leave them alone. Kevin got an Eevee, who he nicknamed Luna, and a moon stone from Rhian and Lola. Kevin also caught a Nidoran Male, which he nicknamed King, and trained it to a Nidorino. With Sandz doing most of the work Kevin got his Flare Badge from Flaren. Kevin also used the moon stone on King shortly after the gym battle evolving him into a Nidoking. Pokemon Active Quilava.png| '''Blaze (Quilava) Known Moves: Tackle, Quick Attack, Double Kick, Flame Wheel Sandile.png| '''Sandz (Sandile) Known Moves: Dig, Sand-Attack, Bite, Assurance Nidoking.png| '''King (Nidoking) Known Moves: Poison Sting, Horn Attack, Peck, Double Kick Eevee.png| '''Luna (Eevee) Known Moves: Tackle, Growl, Quick Attack, Bite In PC N/A. Kevin only has 4 pokemon at the moment. Stats STATS: Badges: 2 Companion: Hunter